Conventional incandescent light bulbs heat a filament inside a glass bulb, which is at least partially evacuated. Such bulbs are able to create what is considered by many to be a soft amber glow, which is also considered by many to be suitable for mood lighting and visually appealing. Such characteristics are those of a glowing filament contained inside the glass bulb.
Conventional incandescent bulbs are used in both interior and exterior garden and patio lighting applications where their visible lighting characteristics are desired. As is well known, conventional incandescent bulbs waste a substantial portion of the electrical energy required to operate. They are also relatively expensive to manufacture. A need is thus considered to exist for a reduced-energy-consumption lighting device that can provide the visual lighting effects of prior art incandescent light bulbs and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.